Whiteberry
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |tunneler=''Unknown'' |warrior=''Unknown'' |elder=Whiteberry |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Super Editions, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Whiteberry is a small, pure snowy- white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Whiteberry is an elder of WindClan. :Whiteberry appears from the elders den as Tallkit, Shrewkit, and Barkkit climb up the Hunting Stones, informing them that they were out early. He sits on the grass a tail-length away, and Lilywhisker slides out after him, asking him if he wants to go out onto the moor. He responds that he will, as long as she doesn't try and get him down a rabbit hole. Lilywhisker purrs that she'd never seen a cat chased out of a tunnel by a rabbit, and he shifts his paws and says that he thought it was a fox. Lilywhisker teases that his sense of smell must be worn out, and as she leaves, he follows saying that hers will wear out when she's slept a few more moons in the den, because of Flailfoot's fox-breath. She responds that it isn't that bad, and as they walk out the entrance, he asks if she wants to swap nests. :He and Lilywhisker return in time for the apprentice ceremony of Ryepaw, Doepaw, and Stagpaw. While Flamepelt is telling a story about his tunneling days, Whiteberry appears from the gorse den. He explains that down in the tunnels, a cat only has their ears, nose, and whiskers to guide them, and one wrong paw step could make one could hit a wall. He lays down beside Lilywhisker and stretches sleepily, boasting that he could scent prey through a tail-length of soil. Whiteberry then cuts into Flamepelt's story, informing Doekit that a over grounder could smell through earth. Once Flamepelt is finished, Whiteberry adds that at the time, there were enough tunnelers to patrol every tunnel. :During Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, Whiteberry presses close to Lilywhisker. As Brackenwing and Meadowslip speak of Wee Hen, Meadowslip remarks that Whiteberry would be disappointed if she didn't come, and Brackenwing adds that Whiteberry and Wee Hen swapped stories from dawn to dusk. Before they set off to a Gathering, Hawkheart shadows Whiteberry and Flamepelt, and informs Whiteberry to rest in his nest. Whiteberry refuses to, as he wouldn't let his aching joints prevent him from going to a Gathering. Barkpaw explains that he has treated Whiteberry, and Hawkheart then asks the elder if it helped. Whiteberry replies that he was fine before, limping after his Clanmates, and tells them to not waste their herbs on them. :Once they arrive, Whiteberry limps across the clearing to touch muzzles with Littlebird, and states her name. His eyes flash with mischief, and remarks that she hadn't missed a Gathering in moons, asking her if she came to gossip. Littlebird confirms that she was, and Mumblefoot joins them, asking about their hunting. Whiteberry replies that it wasn't bad, but with two apprentices, he had to wait for prey to arrive. Littlebird snorts, responding that he should go hunt on his own, and Whiteberry replies that he would, if his legs weren't slow, but Littlebird notes that his claws were still sharp. :When the greenleaf visitors arrive, Whiteberry inquires to Bess if Wee Hen had any words for him, as the latter died in the leaf-bare prior. Bess informs him that Wee Hen asked for him to share her stories with his younger cats, and Whiteberry agrees to, tail quivering. He then turns to Algernon, and adds that it was good to see him, and Algernon replies that they thought it was time to return. Bess then adds that after proving to earn their prey, she throws a wink at Whiteberry, and notes that they would catch some prey for the elders. After Dawnstripe is said to have given prey to the elders, Whiteberry sticks his head out, and replies that it was tasty, noting that Reena told him the tunnelers helped catch the rabbit. :As they head toward Heatherstar, Whiteberry ducks back into his den. After a battle with ShadowClan, Whiteberry, Stagleap, Flamepelt, and Flailfoot hook torn stems that dangle across the elders' den, with Lilywhisker giving them directions. As Brackenwing is to be buried, Whiteberry and Lilywhisker haul Brackenwing onto Flamepelt's back. When Meadowslip is kitting, Whiteberry and Lilywhisker push their way to the front. When thinking about his future, Tallpaw thinks that he would be an elder, and would limp like Whiteberry. As the apprentices return from their trip to the Moonstone, Lilywhisker and Whiteberry yawn at their den's entrance. :When Talltail meets Jay, he tells himself to imagine her as Whiteberry. When he and Jake meet the greenleaf visitors on their journey, Reena asks about Whiteberry. Once he returns, Talltail remarks that Whiteberry would disagree with Flykit, on the claim that no cat had caught a hawk prior to Talltail. Whiteberry then peers out of the elders' den, and asks where was the moss, before he trails off upon spotting Talltail. He then pads around the hawk's body, and asks Talltail if he caught the hawk by himself. Talltail confirms that he did, making Whiteberry remark that he was quick to kill it, as its wings could crack the spine of a warrior. :Whiteberry and Lilywhisker haul dusty heather from their den, and the former halts, sits down to catch his breath, and remarks that he couldn't wait for more apprentices. He then scratches his ear, and notes that fleas were faster than ticks. Before Heatherstar agrees to let Barkface and Talltail go to RiverClan, Whiteberry dips his head, and states that they should honor the two, if they were to ask for help on their Clanmate's behalf. When Hopkit becomes an apprentice, Deadpaw, Whiteberry compliments the former. Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, Whiteberry is greeted by Tanglewhisker of RiverClan. Oakheart describes the group of elders by saying that they would be able to chat with each other for the whole night if they could. Bluestar's Prophecy :At a Gathering, Whiteberry is seen briefly when he is sharing tongues with Mumblefoot, an elder of ThunderClan. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt'' : Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a she-cat. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references ru:Снежноягодникde:Weißbeerefr:Baie Blanchefi:Valkomarjanl:Witbes Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Elders Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Tunnelers Category:Redtail's Debt characters